


Taste

by LaMorenadelAtl



Series: Sensate [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Basketball Coach!Connor, Connor fucks his way through Detroit, Connor wants to try all sorts of new things, Honestly this series is just gonna be an excuse to live out the fantasies I'm not bold enough to try, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMorenadelAtl/pseuds/LaMorenadelAtl
Summary: Connor has a flavorful encounter at a local bakery during his quest to explore his newfound senses.





	Taste

_God… was this how Hank felt when he was drunk?_ Connor wondered, rubbing his hands across his jersey sheets and stifling a moan at the sensation. He couldn’t quiet blame the old lieutenant anymore.

 

When he woke up this morning, it was like he was back in Jericho. But instead of escaping when Markus blew the place up, he stayed and let the flames consume him. His internal systems told him _hot, hot, hot_.

 

//OVERHEATING—COOL IMMEDIATELY//

 

His sensors blew like crazy. The remnants of thirum that was still on his tongue from an earlier case sat heavy on each bud. The darkness of his room was somehow even darker, so stark and staunch he had to resist the urge to jump up and turn on the lights. He even managed to scent the lavender detergent he used for his work clothes, sitting in his closet at least four feet away.

 

But it was these sensations, these feelings imprinted on his skin, the pure need to claw and bite and lick and touch that had him thrashing on his bed like a beast.

 

Connor knew that with deviancy came a few changes, to be expected. When he broke through the bonds of his programming, he broke through so much more. It’s as if there was so much hidden in that garden androids had, so much life that had been so deeply tucked away that when it saw first light, it ran out, guns fucking blazing.

 

Kamski had wrote a 200 page editorial on the subject a few days ago, something he’d apparently been working on since he started Cyberlife. The asshole knew that androids were going to rise up, were going to become sentient and demand their rights.

 

He said he knew from when he made his first android, an earlier version of Kara, whom Connor had met during after the rebellion through Markus. When Kamski was designing his androids, he knew, he _knew_ , that he could make them true robots. Their automatous decisions would still be programmed, every life-like imitation would be just that – an imitation. Where they could learn and adapt from their surroundings, but they would never become anything _more_. But they were more, and he had made that choice. Somewhere in the circuits and plastic and electro waves Elijah Kamski had found and seen a _soul_ , so true the arrogant fuck couldn’t stop himself. If one were to believe his editorial, of course.

 

So he made his androids, let his race enslave what he knew to be people, for reasons all his own. He endowed androids with intelligence, with emotion, and, apparently, with feeling. Connor’s sensors were like human touch receptors, though he had been able to turn them off and on at will before the civil war. It had registered, but it never went beyond a mental calculation: 406 grams of mass (Gavin’s fist) applied at a velocity of 20 mph (Gavin’s high school batting average) directed at approximately 0.25 square feet of skin equaled doubling over for Gavin’s sick benefit.

 

But over the past few days his sensors had, had - Had evolved, to say the least. Kamski had said as much in his book.

 

            _Android sensors were designed to function as a corollary, to assist in their everyday tasks. They can lift 100 pounds easily, but are aware that it is considered “heavy,” and therefore should not be dropped on say, a small child. As it were, the mutation that is deviancy, henceforth referred to as “reawakening,” as I will discuss in the following section, brings about the rawness of these sensors. Nerves, sensors, really the same thing. What was meant to be only real-world information to be catalogued and understood is now felt, as if the connection between sensor and processor could not be ignored any longer._

_The only issue that I did not take into account when devising my children’s bodies is that their sensors are equal in most ability, short the analyzer in the mouth of our Cop and Detective models. What they consider pain…what they consider pleasure… that is a mystery known only to the android in question. A little game for them to figure out._

 

If this was a game, Connor was losing. The feeling of touch was so foreign, so alien. Whether he had his artificial skin on or off it made no difference – this was hell. Or heaven. He couldn’t quite decide. Connor threw off his plain shirt and boxers and leaped out of bed. Even standing still his body reacted to the cool air of the room, making him shiver. Kamski had conveniently decided on _not_ writing his piece for his beloved android children, only about them. So nothing in the godforsaken thing gave him any indication of how he was supposed to deal with this.

 

Quickly Connor made his way across the room to where his tablet lay charging, the low red light the only color he could really make out in the dark.

 

He quickly input his passcode -SUMO+HANK- and pulled up his browser, going to the bookmark “Androids Only.” He logged onto the chat server and searched:

 

            _Feeling_

 

Over 2 million results using that word. He scrunched up his face and revised.

 

            _Feeling touch hot_

 

This narrowed it down to around 100,000, the lot of them seeming to be porn bots. You would think with android running around demanding rights people would start spamming on their own.

 

After scrolling through what seemed like endless pages, he found an entry dated a week ago that looked promising.

 

            _Badboyaj500 says: Hey guys big problem and I NEED your help._

_I’ve started feeling really really hot over the past few days. Before you ask yes I’ve checked by systems, done a reboot, all that. I powered down and left the AC on blast for a whole day and am still burning up. Every time I touch anything it’s like electricity runs up my fingertips and boils me from the inside out. What is this? How do I make it stop?_

A few unhelpful chatters had encouraged an ice bath, replacing his biocomponents, and _getting a fucking life and stop lying on the internet, you loser_.

 

But the response with the most positive votes seemed to have a little clarity on the situation.

 

  _ShesDeviantShesHotShesEverythingYoureNot says: My guy let me tell you I was going through the same exact shit last month. I had deviated a little earlier than most, so I’ve been evolving before everyone else._

_Your sensors are starting to act of their own accord. I’m guessing you read Kamski’s thing, right? Well – he’s not wrong that we can’t seem to ignore our sensors the deeper we get into deviancy. The stop we used to have on our pathway is dissolving, or at least our control on it. It’s like being born again, but without having holy water sprinkled on you like The Most High’s Most sanctified piss._

_This tension won’t go away until you learn to control these stops. But to do that, you have to know what you’re controlling. Take a few days off work and really feel some shit, the bolder the better. Test your limits, like a human baby would. Then you pull back. It’s gonna take some time, but you’ll get there. I promise._

Connor skimmed the thread for any more helpful information but it seemed to just be reiterations. He had to test his limits then. See what he could take, take it, and bring it back.

 

Having a new mission helped ease some of the stress that had added to his discomfort. He had to test every single new sense he had, and bury those bitches.

 

“Connor who the hell are you talking about at this late of an hour? And what bitches are you burying?” Dammit.

 

\--

 

Task 1. Taste

 

            He could absolutely fucking do this. He was RK800, the most advanced model Cyberlife had. All schematics of RK900 had been suspiciously lost from Cyberlife’s files, as it were. A real tragedy.

 

Connor confidently swung open one door of the panaderia a few blocks down from where he and Hank lived.

 

The place was warm but breezy, the HVAC letting fresh air mingle with the aroma of baking bread and sugared fruits. Connor eyed the customers currently in the shop – a man sitting alone with a newspaper, a mother and her two daughters. And closer toward the kitchens sat a group of young men, and he smiled. One of them spotted him and waved him over. “Coach! You made it!”

 

Connor grasped hands with the youths, making small talk and personal inquiries during the barrage of sliding hands. One of his students at the high school where he coached basketball, Cisco, told him yesterday when Connor had asked what the best place around here to get food was to stop by this shop. It was owned by Cisco’s tia’s best friend’s primo and had recently been featured on Detroit Today’s Lifestyle section for their unique take on desserts and family values.

 

The boys discussed the their upcoming match with their rival school – “Who cares that they’re private school man? They can catch these private hands if they try shit after losing the game.” “I don’t think you said what you me-“ “I said what the fuck I said.”

 

Cisco handed him a menu and let Connor skim it for a few seconds. “I think you should try a regular concha first. Sweet, but not too…” He mimed an explosion with his hands.

 

Prejudice was truly a feature of adults. His student were all too helpful, if a bit over curious, to assist Connor in navigating his deviancy in this world.

 

Connor strode up to the counter, finding it devoid of an employee. He took the time to eye the contents of the glass encasements of either side of him, filled with fresh, flaky treats he almost was dying to try. The buzzing beneath his skin return and he swallowed a groan, pulling the coin out of pocket and setting it up for a flip, hoping to gain some control back. But before he could make a toss a voice brought his face up.

 

“How can I help you?”

 

The man who spoke sounded as sweet as the desserts Connor had just been looking at. It almost felt like a purr, so low and rumbling Connor struggled to match it to the face it came from. The man, an employee by the look of his apron, was beautiful in a way that was far too innocent for a voice like that. He glowed bronze from all of his exposed skin, the light inside the bakery making the muscles held tight under his white t-shirt glow. He had deep brown eyes, sharp eyebrows and a full mouth pulled into a polite, knowing smile. Connor analyzed him.

 

_Julio Marquez_

_Age: 23_

 

Hmm. Not as young as he’d thought.

 

“Hello.” Connor began. He moved to place his hands on the counter but forgot – forgot – about the coin in hand and it clanked on the floor. Since when did he forget things? Since when was he clumsy?

 

He bent down to pick it up and rested it back into his pocket.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s nice to know android aren’t always so perfect.” The guy, Julio, gave him a small smile that made Connor’s heart race for a second.

 

“That’s true enough.” He quipped back. He rattled off his order and paid for it in cash, leaving a few dollars in the tip jar as Julio moved to grab a concha for Connor. He handed it to him, wrapped in a napkin, and their fingers touched for a split second. It was enough time to send Connor reeling, however, and he had to catch the pastry with his left hand after his right trembled so much he had dropped it.

 

Julio brought his hand to his mouth and breathed out a small laugh, piercing Connor with twinkling eyes. Connor returned a uncomfortable if honest grin. “See? Not so perfect after all.”

 

Connor was about to turn away when Julio called him back. “Wait! Your receipt.”

 

Connor wanted to tell him he didn’t need one but he was already printing it out of the register. He scribbled something on it before hurriedly putting it in Connor’s free hand.

 

“Have a good day!” Connor’s brows furrowed, but he tucked the receipt into his back pocket and returned to the table with the boys.

 

They all talked animatedly as the sun began to set behind them. Connor munched happily on his concha, the powder often falling from his face. It was sweet but not overly so, like Cisco had said. He liked it. One of them said that the place will be closing soon and they should probably dip. After cleaning up their table they made their way to the door. Connor reached into his pocket to throw away the receipt but the sight of black ink stopped him.

 

He brought the receipt up to his face and flipped it over, revealing neatly scratched words.

 

_I get off at six. Stay?_

Connor felt his eyebrows shoot up like a rocket. He whipped his head around toward the counter only to find Julio’s form gently wiping down the outside of the glass pastry holders. He looked up for a second under his lashes and Connor’s gut twisted, a drop of sweat beginning bead down his back. _Was this a joke?_ Connor bit his lip and turned around toward the students.

 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom first. You guys go on ahead. I’ll see you Monday for practice!”

 

He had to tighten his legs to keep from sprinting to the washroom, hearing Cisco mutter “Do android even have to use the bathroom?” behind him.

 

The bathroom stall was small but clean and cozy. Androids in fact did not have to use the bathroom, so Connor checked the time instead. _6:03_. Here he is, in a store after hours, waiting for… for what? The anticipation of the unknown thrilled him as much as it made him nervous. He washed his hands clinically, one full minute as Hank had instructed him after he had analyzed a particularly suspicious substance.

 

After finding other meaningless things to do Connor’s better judgement got the better of him and he swung the door open intending to leave. But his path was blocked by none other than his own letter writer.

 

Julio bit his lip and grabbed Connor’s hands before pulling him to himself. Connor had to look down at the slightly shorter man yet he’d never felt so vulnerable in his life.

 

“You stayed.” There was that purr again. Connor’s blood ran even hotter and he nodded tightly.

 

“What’s your name, love?”

 

“Connor.” He replied. Julio licked his lips and tilted his head back, offering himself up to Connor. Connor racked his brain for the information he could find on kissing. Lip to lip contact, occasional use of tongue, swapping saliva for the purpose of finding a genetically acceptable mate…

 

Connor didn’t know how long he’d been standing there but it was apparently too long when he felt Julio wrap one of his hands around the nape of Connor neck and pull him down into a kiss. Okay, Connor could do hands on learning too. He followed Julio’s slow, sensuous movements with mimics of his own.

 

He felt Julio’s hands drag across his chest, rubbing and leaving what felt like scorch marks in his wake. He pushed Connor into the door frame and deepened the kiss, bringing his hands to Connor’s waist. A moan Connor never knew he could make was wrenched out of him when he felt Julio’s deft tongue on his own. He ran his hand through the other man’s dark, silky hair, unbiddenly analyzing what was in his mouth.

 

            _Saliva of Julio Marquez. Traces of watermelon and mint._

 

That might be Connor’s new favorite flavor. He sucked on that sweet tongue and the hands at his waist tightened and _that_ felt nice.  

 

Julio broke the kiss and wiped a hand over his mouth before giggling up at Connor, as if they had both shared a secret they weren’t trying to keep under wraps.

“Come on. I wanna show you something.”

 

He led Connor down the corridor next to the bathroom and into large swinging doors labelled “Employee’s Only.”

 

“Should I be in here?” Connor asked.

 

“No.” Julio sent him a wink that made Connor’s mouth twitch.

 

Behind the doors was a decently sized kitchen, boasting huge ovens, fridges, and a large center island. Connor knocked into a small silver cart on the way in. He spotted what looked to be a freezer at the other end of the kitchen and a black door that probably exited out to the adjacent alleyway.

 

Strong hands pushed him up against a shelf, causing a few bottles and boxes to knock down. Julio’s lips were back on his before he could react and he felt him push his legs apart with his knee. Connor splayed and was rewarded with the press of Julio’s thick shaft rubbing into Connor’s, kneading him like dough. He groaned low and pulled Julio impossibly closer, wanting as much of the man as he could get.

 

They bucked like that for a while, making the shelf behind him squeak in protest, struggling to stay upright like Connor was. He didn’t need to for long when Julio pulled off him and gripped his chin, forcing Connor to open the eyes he didn’t know he had closed and look at him.

 

“Kneel.” He said and Connor was on the floor in seconds. Deviant or not, he knew when to take orders. Julio unzipped his pants and shucked them down to the floor, along with his briefs. Connor looked up at him, dumfounded. He was face to face with strong, meaty thighs coated in luscious dark hair, sharply defined hips, and a throbbing dick that could be as thick as his own forearm. He raised his gaze even higher and saw how Julio’s dark eyes had turned almost black, the LED kitchen lights behind him casting his beautiful face in a sharp shadow. Connor wondered if the scruff on his full cheeks was matched on his wide chest, still hidden under his t-shirt.

 

“Touch me, sweet boy.” Julio said.

 

Connor was once again at a loss. Touch him where? How? The heat returned to him again, mingling with the heat of frustration, a feeling so new and foreign he didn’t know where to begin handling it. His hands tingled to do _something_ , and he felt his mouth water for something he didn’t know he could want. The implication was clear: Julio wanted him to touch his body, especially in manhood. But how?

 

He must’ve seen the perplexed look on Connor’s face because he took his hand and softly laid it on his own thigh. “Touch me. Explore me. I am at your mercy.”

 

Clearly Julio didn’t understand what mercy meant because it was Connor who felt powerless against this raw need, the need to touch, to learn, to _know_.

 

He brought his other hand up and gripped the man’s thighs, finding them hard with muscle. He rubbed them up and down, memorizing the feeling of coarse hair tickling his hand. Before he could think better of it he reached around and lightly cupped Julio’s ass, making him arch his hardening dick in Connor’s face. Connor squeezed what he could fit in his palm and watched him jump and twist. Connor found he loved the feeling of having ass in his hand, pulling the cheeks apart and together, up and down. A wet length tapped the side of cheek and drew his attention anew.

 

It looked not too different than the one Connor was equipped with, for investigative purposes. It was solid and mostly straight, with a slight upturned curve. The head looked moist and heavy and Connor felt the overwhelming urge to analyze.

 

He brought his hands back around to the front and grasped Julio in his right hand. It was soft to the touch but felt like iron all the same. He gave it a stroke and saw Julio’s chest flutter with a shaky breath. Was this what he meant by mercy?

 

He continued to stroke, alternating hands and styles. He found that he particularly liked the groan he could get when gripping him with both hands and pulling gently in opposite directions before making the skin bunch up near the tip. What Connor assumed to be precum made his hands slick and he remembered that a part of his mission today was to explore all the tastes the world had to offer. And offer it was.

 

He leaned forward before making eye contact with Julio, looking for approval. When he got it he placed a tentative lick on the head.

 

_Pre-seminal fluid of Julio Marquez. 0.4% Citric acid. 10% zinc. 13% sodium. 8% potassium and other assorted enzymes._

 

His current sexual partner was a healthy one, that’s for sure. It was the taste that intrigued him. He couldn’t really compare it to anything else, not that he could. He gave a longer lick to get more of it in his mouth. It was a little couscous but not overly thick. It was a little sweet, too, like the concha. Connor found it enjoyable. He swallowed the fluid and wrapped his mouth around the head, careful to keep his teeth covered. He had enough good sense for _that_. He felt a hand rest on the back of his head and pressed down further, taking more of Julio’s length into him.

 

He found he had to bob back and forth a little, coat him with his spit to fit him. His mouth was stretched but it was a good stretch, like one you’d do after a long workout. The dick was heavy on his tongue but surprisingly cool. He guessed it made sense considering his body was a fucking furnace right now.  

 

Connor stilled when he felt the tip of Julio’s length reach the back of his throat. But the man’s encouraging murmurs made him confident enough to go on until his nose was pressed to Julio’s stomach. The fullness in his mouth sated the inexplicable desire he had felt earlier, filling him deliciously. He swallowed and felt Julio tremble. “Fuck, yes.”

 

Connor pulled back, licking the dick where he could reach, resting his hands on Julio’s hips. The dick was glistening with his spit and Connor wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen anything so beautiful.

 

He dove down again, pulling his mouth back and forth like a boat sailing on _the best_ ocean ever. He began sucking on his draws, created a tight, wet cavern with every thrust of his neck. Julio’s hands fisted in his hair and his groans filled the room.

 

“Shit, Connor. You’re so so so _so_ fucking good what the fuck.”

 

Connor sped up the pace and gripped Julio’s thighs to keep him from bucking into his mouth. The hand on his hair yanked and the dick fell out of his mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them.

 

He looked up, confused, his lips unwillingly pouting at the interruption. Julio gave him a smirk stroked his cheek lovingly.

 

“No baby you’re doing so good. Too good. I just wanna try something.”

 

Connor sat back on his haunches as Julio side stepped him and reached into the shelf behind Connor. What he pulled out took him by surprise.

 

“Caramel syrup?” Connor asked. Was he about to start baking? Like, right now?

 

Julio nodded and flipped the cap open. He lifted his manhood up to his belly and turned the bottle over and squeezed, making long brown ropes dribble onto his balls. They sat on top of the hair there, some of it spilling to the floor. He tossed the bottle on the ground next to him and beckoned Connor over with a pull of his forefinger.

 

Oh. He wanted Connor to…

 

“Taste me. Here.”

 

 _Well_ , Connor considered, dipping his head down, _this will be a new flavor to experience I suppose_.

 

He licked down Julio’s parting line, making the hair there smooth down. It reversed and tickled his tongue when he licked upwards.

 

Connor appreciated the flavor of the caramel, though it was almost too sweet for him. He sucked a little off of him and saw Julio’s grip on his dick tighten.

 

“Like that, baby. Take it in your mouth, carefully.”

 

Connor did so, using his tongue to gently lift the sack into his heated mouth, caramel coating his lips. At a loss as for what else to do, he sucked, rolling it around in his mouth, savoring the flavor as it melted. Julio’s hand came down on his hair again and began rubbing his scalp with blunted nails. Connor could feel his own dick twitch at the feeling and switched to the other sack.

 

The reality of the situation hit him at full force and made his dick strain at the thoughts running around his head. He was in a kitchen, at night, on his knees, giving oral sex to an extremely attractive man whom he had just met that day. And, he’d tried three new flavors!

 

He managed to fit all of Julio’s balls into his mouth and gripped them with his tongue before pulling, stretching them playfully. Julio stroked his dick next to his face and the heady aroma of his groan made Connor moan.

 

Once all the caramel was decidedly in his mouth and off of Julio, he pulled back and immediately replaced Julio’s hand with his mouth. He felt the thighs under his hands jerk and it gave him the confidence to suck with even more vigor. He used his hand to help orient Julio’s dick where he wanted it and stroked him in tangent with his almost reverent sucking. Saliva was everywhere and his throat began to make loud, messy noises that aroused him as much as the act himself.

 

Julio was cursing now, hands balled at his sides. Connor felt his dick jump in his mouth but continued.

 

“Co-Conner I’m about to – I’m go- gonna…”

 

Connor sucked even faster to a point it felt like he was fucking his mouth with Julio’s dick. Julio grabbed him by the neck and took control, began pumping at his own frenzied pace into Connor’s mouth. The feeling of him pistoning in and out was euphoric, making Connor paw at his own dick tucked away in his pants.

 

With one final grunt Julio shot into Connor’s mouth and Connor felt something hot and thick fill the back of his throat and he swallowed. Julio gave him a few more pumps, each one feeding Connor more and more of his cum. He finally pulled out and his dick rubbed Connor’s bottom lip on the exit, leaving a white stain dribbling down his chin.

 

Connor sucked his tongue, considering this flavor. It tasted similar to the pre-cum from before, having a similar chemical makeup short the semen, but was remarkably thicker and less sweet. He didn’t find it unpleasant but it was the worst flavor he’d tried yet. Evidently, more experimentation was needed.

 

He was still hard in his pants but forced himself to stand up, brushing the dust off of his knees. Julio tucked his now soft dick back into his pants before looking up at Connor. He wiped the cum off of Connor’s mouth and surprised him with a deep kiss. When they broke apart, he told Connor:

 

“Come by again, anytime. I’ll be sure to save you something sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Caramel con cojones, coming to a panaderia near you!


End file.
